


Daddy's Little Girl

by Sid_Loves_Andy



Series: Daddy's Little Girl [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy Yuri, Dom/sub, Headspace, Kink Shaming, Multi, Situational Humiliation, Sub Drop, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid_Loves_Andy/pseuds/Sid_Loves_Andy
Summary: After months of coaxing from Victor, Yuri finally admits to having a girlfriend. Victor, in an effort to obtain confirmation that this is, indeed, a real woman, invites himself and Yuuri over for dinner that night to meet her.Yuri conveniently forgot to mention that his girlfriend is a 'little', who spends about 95% of her time in a six-year-old's headspace. And like most six-year-olds, she doesn't take well to change.This is a recipe for disaster that Yuri, in all his intemperate, angst-ridden glory is not prepared to deal with.





	

"W-What?" Victor looked at the smaller Russian uncertainly. He couldn't have heard that correctly, because it sounded like he'd just -

"Have you gone deaf in your old age?" Yuri bit back, clearly unimpressed. "Or do you just have selective hearing when it comes to anything that doesn't directly involve you?"

But as the reality of the situation truly began to sink in, Victor dismissed the boy's little outburst in favor of ruffling his already mussed blonde hair, grinning when he grunted in irritation. "My little Yuri has a  _girlfriend_!"

Yuri smacked his arm, blue-green eyes narrowed. "Not so loud, dumbass."

"What's her name? What does she look like? What does she do for a living? How long have the two of you been seeing each other? Where is she -?" Yuri's dark glare was enough to cut the silver-haired man off, but not before he let out another decidedly unmanly squeal of delight. "This is so  _exciting_."

Yuri gave him a withering look, looking as though he was dealing with the world's most annoying toddler. "Do you ever  _shut up_?"

He'd known that telling the older skater about his relationship would prove to be a bad idea, but he was so damn  _tired_ of the others insisting that getting laid once in awhile might help with all his 'pent-up aggression'. Victor had even tried to set him up with a few unsuspecting victims, all of which had left their 'date' (if it could even be called that) in tears. 

Despite Yuri's little outburst, the older skater continued to babble about the wonderful girl that had stolen the Russian Tiger's icy heart. Honestly, Yuri was only half listening. For the first time since he could remember, he was actually anxious for practice to end. He'd put his angel down for her mid-afternoon nap before coming out, and hoped to make it back before she woke up. She was usually hungry when she first came around, and he wanted to have a hot meal ready for her -

A sharp pain lit up the right side of his body, and for a second, black dots crept in at the corners of his vision. In his distracted state, he'd managed to steer himself right into a wall, colliding with enough force to leave a healthy, colorful bruise. He growled. He shouldn't be allowing himself to get distracted from the task at hand. In the distance, Yuri could hear Victor's cheerful, grating laughter. Victor probably suspected that the mysterious girl was the cause of Yuri's ungraceful movements, and he'd be exactly right. 

"So," Victor chirped, an evil grin on his face. "When can I meet this special girl?"

Yuri narrowed his eyes, though whether this was from confusion or irritation it was hard to tell. "Meet her?"

"You know, so I can make sure she's not just some inflatible doll you keep in your closet." 

A dark blush spread over the blonde's face, "Only you would be that creepy, old man!"

Yeah, he'd known that this would turn out to be a bad idea. Because of course Victor would want to meet her. Of course he'd want  _proof_. Not that he couldn't back it up, no. It was just that it had taken him almost a  _year_ to get the girl comfortable enough in her own skin to call him 'Daddy', to use her pacifier and go down for naps, to accept that he wouldn't judge her for wanting to be Daddy's little princess. And he wasn't sure how Victor would handle... well,  _all of that_.

"I know!" The sudden increase in volume startled Yuri, almost causing the smaller man to tumble on the ice once again. "Why don't Yuuri and I come over for dinner tonight?" Yuri raised an eyebrow - typical, that he wouldn't see anything wrong with just  _inviting himself_ over to  _someone else's_ home. 

"Why don't you just invite yourself over? Hell, why don't you bring the whole Russian Team -," but Yuri's ramblings were cut off by Victor, who was still making plans for that night.

"We'll be over around five - maybe I can convince Yuuri to whip up some dessert." Victor smiled blissfully, imagining all of the delectable goodies his fiance could conjure up.

Yuri grumbled, "Of course, put the piggy in charge of dessert."

"Hey, be nice!" Victor chastised. And then, he wiggled his eyebrows like a major creeper. "Now that you're getting laid on a regular basis, you have no reason to be such a grouch all the time." 

Yuri rolled his eyes, "Maybe I'm such a  _grouch_ because I have to deal with your annoying ass twenty-four seven. You're so  _gross_."

He began to skate off, wanting to pick up speed and finish his warm-up. And though he tried to ignore Victor's cheeky reply of, "So we'll see you two at five, then!", he knew his fate had already been sealed.

* * *

This was easily his favorite time of day. He'd gotten home just in time - after putting last night's leftovers in the oven to warm, he'd taken a seat on the coffee table across from the couch and just watched his little girl sleep. She looked so peaceful, softly suckling her Disney princess pacifier, her favorite stuffed tiger tucked safely beneath her arm. Gently, he reached out and carressed her cheek with the back of his hand, smiling when she continued to slumber, oblivious.

Yuri continued to stroke her cheek until her blue eyes fluttered open, unable to stop a small smile from forming when those beautiful eyes lit up when they fell on him. "Hey baby girl." He popped the binky from her mouth, and she proceeded to yawn. "How was your nap?"

She looked like she'd happily go right back to sleep, given the opportunity. Instead, she nodded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her fist, "Goo'".

"Good." Reaching behind him, he grabbed a pink sippy cup filled with a cool, amber liquid. "Think you can sit up and drink this for Daddy while he finishes lunch?"

His baby sat up, the blanket pooling around her waist as she twisted her body around until she was comfortable, back propped up against the obnoxiously fluffy couch cushions. Once Yuri was confident she wouldn't choke, he handed her the cup and watched as her mouth latched onto the plastic nipple. 

He really didn't want to ruin the moment by telling her they'd be having company for dinner. Company that they would have to break routine for. She'd never met Victor and Yuuri before, only knew them from what Yuri occasionally said about them - so he doubted she held them in very high regard - and was not likely to take well to them dropping by on such short notice. Especially since Saturdays were supposed to be their down days. Once Yuri came home from practice, he was hers for the night. 

Yuri spared her a sidelong glance, carefully pulling their lunch from the oven. She was playing with her stuffed tiger, the half-finished cup of juice long forgotten. She was so deep into her headspace, he was worried that such a dramatic shock to the system would make her drop - and fast. 

Once Yuri had set the table, he called his girlfriend over. She rose off of the couch with all the grace of a feline, the blanket pooling on the floor at her feet. She didn't bother to pick it up, choosing instead to skip over to the table. Yuri looked at her in disapproval - she knew how he hated it when she made a mess and didn't clean it up - and she flashed him the classic puppy dog eyes. Yuri held strong until she pouted, then caved. His little girl was absolutely spoiled rotten. 

It was then that she noticed that something was off. Instead of the usual child-safe silverware and brightly colored, shatter resistant plates that Yuri would use for her food, she'd been given grown-up silverware and a plain black bowl for her lunch. She frowned, unsure of what exactly this meant. Yuri gave her a reassuring smile, but she was far from swayed. 

"Kitty," she raised an eyebrow, not used to being called anything other than 'princess', 'baby girl', 'angel', or some variant thereof during their special down time. Hearing her Daddy say her real name was like an ice-cold jolt to her system, "You know that I love you, right?"

Kitty frowned, "I love Daddy, too."

Yuri sighed, "That's just it, Kitty - I know that Saturdays are supposed to be our special days and all, but... We're having guests for dinner and... Well, I can't be Daddy tonight, okay? Tonight, I'm just Yuri, and you're just Katherine."

As soon as tears began to brim in his angel's sweet blue eyes, he knew this would not end well. "D-Daddy doesn't want me anymore?"

"I never said that, Kitty."

"No, you just said that you w-were  _ashamed_ of me. Like that's s-so much better." She's coming up fast and hard, and if he wasn't careful he worried she'd crash and burn. 

Yuri's brow twitched, his anger mounting and before he could stop himself he hissed, "Don't fucking put words in my mouth! All I asked for was one night, and you're acting like a damn primadonna! Put your big girl pants on and get over yourself!"

Immediately, he wished he could take the words back. Like a trainwreck in slow motion, he watched as his little outburst violently thrust her out of headspace. The tears were spilling over now, and she keened softly, getting up so quickly that she knocked the table and broke the fancy dishware in her distress. Of course, the sound of glass shattering only seemed to upset her more, and Yuri found himself at a loss for how to fix the mess he'd caused. 

Kitty looked at him as if he'd physically struck her, and that hurt him more than words could adequately express. "No... I heard what you were saying loud and clear. You're afraid that my little 'defect' is going to embarass you in front of your friends -,"

Yuri cursed underneath his breath in Russian, before locking eyes with his girlfriend. "You misunderstood me. Just give me a chance to -,"

"Don't worry,  _Yuri_." His name had never sounded so venemous before, "I'll play the part of the 'normal' girlfriend so well, they won't even suspect I'm a freak."

"Goddamn it, would you let me finish a fucking sentence?" But Kitty was no longer listening, having already started down the hall, determined to rid herself of her comfy, and decidedly childish, leopard-print onesie. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this started as a one-shot that seems to be evolving into something... more. I don't think it will be very long, maybe three chapters? 
> 
> So what do you think of Yuri's 'parenting' and his relationship with his baby girl? I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
